Blinds Of This Terror House
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Blinds can block the sun from spreading into the house while it can also let it in. Kid lives in this Terror House by himself, always reading books to himself. When he tries to open the blinds for once. Will he regret it?


**I can't believe I wrote this! I got this idea while cleaning the blinds in my room. They're always closed so my room is dark [I kind of like it that way] and when it I turned the blinds with the thing you twist it hurt my eyes. And so I got this idea. Hope you enjoy!**

**Presenting: Blinds Of This Terror House**

* * *

I spend everyday at the park reading a book. It's like my own house. Dark and alone, like a house of terror. Sometimes I would like the blinds to shoot some rays of sun. At least five times a week my friends Soul and Black*Star would come and talk. But that wasn't everyday. I was isolated at school, home and practically everywhere else I went. First year of high-school ended in a blink of an eye. Second year wasn't anything different. That was, until she transferred.

* * *

"I'm Maka Albarn!" She introduced.

I didn't care at first. Honestly, I thought she was annoying.

Everyday she would sit beside me on the same bench at the same park, reading the same book as me.

"You know, I have to go." I announced.

She pouted in response. I chuckled.

"I'll be waiting tomorrow." I waved my hand and left.

Wait.

Did I just?

Did I just promise to meet her again?

The next day was dreadful, the day wouldn't end. Something in me wanted it to end quickly but I kept wishing it to stay longer.

As I feared, the day ended at a fair time. But I still wish it could've taken longer.

Don't I have cram school today?!" I left my book on the bench, not thinking at all about it and rushed to school.

* * *

"Ugh, my head hurts from studying." I muttered. I past the park to my house and noticed ash, brown hair sticking out of the bushes. I tip-toed higher so I can see.

It was Maka waiting on the bench, have a stare contest with my book.

Should I go see her?

I carefully approach her and she notices me quickly.

"You took long!" She complained.

"Sorry!" I laugh.

She's really something.

The next day, I walked in the halls of my school to my class. I took a corner and saw Maka glowing.

Eh?

I rubbed my eyes and saw she wasn't anymore. This just isn't going to work. What is this?

"What's wrong?" Maka asked, startling me.

"Nothing."

"Oh, well I have to tell you I'm not going to the park today. Sorry!"

"It's fine." I lie.

Lies.

Why can't I tell her I want her to come?

* * *

"Kid." I hear behind my back when I sat on my favorite bench in the park.

"Oh, Soul, Black*Star."

"This guy needs help on love." Black*Star explained.

"With who?" I question.

"Well, I can't tell you, but I just need help." Soul blushed.

"Let's see. Does she like books?" I asked.

"Yeah, she reads a lot. She really likes the Insane series and it's sequel series, Madness."

"Great I have just the thing for you." I pulled out a real autograph of Insane's author. "Here, you can have."

"Are you sure?" Soul asked, but you can see he's definitely drooling to give it to the girl he likes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Two days after, Maka finally came back to the park.

"Sorry, family business." She said, coldly.

"Well let's forget about that, I have the newest book of Madness. Want to read?"

"Sorry."

Her rejection shot me like an arrow. It gave me a mild shock like I just confessed my love to her and she rejected it.

"Soul, he's in our class, gave the newest book to me." She smiled. "And guess what!"

"What?" I asked, not really caring about it after the mild shock he was given.

"I told you to guess!" Maka whined.

"Okay, aliens are invading because you got a book from Soul."

"Wrong and how the heck did you get to that conclusion. Soul gave me author of Madness' autograph!"  
Okay, the mild shock was nothing. This is an overwhelming shock!

"Haha, amazing. Can I see?"

Maka handed him a paper that used to be in his possession.

Why can't I tell her it used to be mine? Why can't I just tell her how I feel?

Wait, how do I feel?

The way her twin tails bounce with each step, her grin, her jade, green eyes and the she handles her situations. I'm guessing this is what books call love.

I returned what was hers as the light shone through this house of terror. The blinds were being open by me.

"I promise to come here during the long-weekend here too!" Maka promised.

"I'll be here."

* * *

The next day was fun. We talked about Insane and Madness. Like our usual weekdays. Yet on Sunday, I waited the whole day and she didn't show up. I almost felt a tear fall down my face as the sun-set.

Monday was no different. I brought a new series I hoped she would like. And just like Sunday, I wasted my whole day sitting at the park waiting for her.

I planned on yelling at her once we saw each-other at school.

* * *

A flower-vase was planted on Maka's desk.

"W-what happened?" I asked, scared for the answer.

A girl who was barely holding back her tears approached me.

"You haven't heard?" She sobbed. "Whenever she missed school and said 'family business' as an excuse right?"

I nodded.

"She was being abused and those were the days she was getting beat up or was just passed out."

Then another girl stepped out. "This time her parents brought it too far. They drowned her in hot water. By the time the police were there, Maka's parents were gone and she got a fourth-degree burn. She was long dead when the police was there."

Tears fell down my face.

I shut off the blinds of my terror house. And I never approached the blinds ever again.

* * *

**:'(**


End file.
